If I Loved You
by JenWhoRocks
Summary: House and Cameron struggle with their feelings. Songfic to If I Loved You from Carosel. House slightly out of character. Rating for language. Hints of Wilson Cuddy. Smacks of Fluffyness. Written on a sharp urge from my Hot Chocolate.


_If I loved you_

_Time and again I would try to say_

_All I'd want you to know_

He looked at her across the conference table, and wondered if he would ever be able to tell her what he felt when she stared off into space like that. If he would ever release the soul eating jealousy inside him that surged up whenever he caught her looking at Chase.

House bit his lip then quickly released it. That was a Cameron thing to do, and he didn't need to pick up her mannerisms on top of his infatuation.

He frowned as she sipped her coffee from his favorite red mug. If he ever told her anything of how he felt, he knew he would mess it up some how.

_If I loved you_

_Words wouldn't come in an easy way_

_Round in circles I'd go_

House stood up, then realized he'd flung his cane across the room in his earlier rage at Forman. Among other things he remembered calling him an incompetent ninny and a black bastard, in the traditional sense that his father had sired him illigitimately. He'd thrown the last bit out because it drove Forman insane when House insulted his father. Or mother. House sighed. He began the painful journey to the cane, when Cameron stood and walked to the cane, picked it up and brought it back to him.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," she smiled. House felt dizzy at her smile. Then he sobered himself. He couldn't give himself away by falling over for no reason. He frowned again. He wished she wouldn't drink from his red mug. It was so sexy the way she left lip gloss on the rim. He sighed. If she ever stopped drinking from his red mug, he'd probably kill her. It was his daily high. But she'd better stop, other wise he'd go crazy.

House limped out of the room. This infatuation was getting out of hand.

_Longing to tell you but afraid and shy_

_I'd let my golden chances pass me by_

Cameron kicked herself as House left. She'd just passed up yet another perfect opportunity to say something to him to relieve this damn tension. She didn't think she could count the number of times she'd done the same thing. They had grown far too numerous.

_Just say something,_ she reprimanded herself. _All he can do is leave you alone._ The more she thought about it the more she knew she had to say something. Impulsively, she jumped up and followed House out the door.

"House, wait!" she called.

_Soon you'd leave me_

_Off you would go in the mist of day_

_Never never to know_

House stopped his slow limp down the hall way. Cameron had just yelled his name.

He turned, and saw her, and thought she'd never looked more beautiful, with her lip in her teeth and a few strands of hair in her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice coming out clipped and sour, mostly to mask his lust...his love.

"I--" Cameron froze, and House wondered if he'd sprouted horns and a tail and turned into the devil.

"What?" he demanded.

She stared at him as though mentally prepping herself. "I think I'm in love with you," she finally blurted.

"Oh," House said. He turned and started walking away. His mind screamed at him to turn around. Finally he did. "I love you too, Allison." She'd turned to go back to the conference room, and at his declaration, she spun around on one stilletto heel, then slipped and fell over. Her head made a tremendous crack as she hit the glass wall.

"Oh!" she gasped, "ouch! Dammit!"

House rushed to her side, incredibly quickly for a cripple. "Hold still are you all right oh my god that sounded bad let me see do you have a concussion?"

Allison looked up at him and just laughed. "Greg, I love you."

House stared at her for a moment, then let himself smile. "I love you too."

Around the corner, Wilson and Cuddy snickered at the silly looks Allison and Greg were giving each other.

_How I loved you_

_If I loved you._

End

Betaed by KellytheFabulous

Written by JenWhoRocks

To all my Bent and Broken Readers--I will update. I am just currently in the process of rewriting the beginning and changing the tone to be darker, and to thus fit what I have planned (evil laughter echoes through the dungeon).

I do not own House or the Song "If I Loved You," which was written by Rodgers and Hammerstein for their play Carousel.


End file.
